legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy of Kain Wiki:Community portal
Welcome to the Legacy of Kain Wiki; a wiki dedicated to the Legacy of Kain series. For the uninitiated, wikis are specialized online encyclopedias that are free to run and use and can be edited by anyone including you. The mission of this wiki is to fully document the content, history and future of the Legacy of Kain series and related topics in an approachable and comprehensive manner. Wikis are written collaboratively by their readers. All articles can be (and are intended to be) reviewed, discussed, edited and improved by anyone and everyone. In this manner, a wiki encyclopedia will evolve and change over time, as more editors contribute and pages are filled in and processes refined. Though maintained by volunteer admins, this wiki exists because of the contributions of its readers and community - and you can help - This is your'' '''Legacy of Kain website. This page is the starting point for all users of this Wikia. It provides some tips for using and editing this wiki and lists some of the pages you might like to use as you contribute here. Browsing and Navigation The Legacy of Kain Wiki''' is an interlinked system of articles. Pages contain hyperlinks to related articles in their text; and articles are often categorized at the bottom of the page to aid navigation to similar subjects. There are several methods to browse this wiki. Beginning on the ''Main Page; there are 16 pictured categories that encompass most of the pages within the site. These lead to a list of pages (or sub-categories) that can be navigated to reach an appropriate article. You could also use the Top Menu navigation located above the article title, which contain a selection of the most significant articles and categories. Alternatively, to browse for a particular article, you can use the Search box at the top-right of the page. A general summary of the updates to progress of this wiki can be found under LoK Wiki Updates (and our Facebook page), though to more immediately follow the changes to this wiki you can use '' , or for a more detailed overview, '' ''. External News items relevant to the Legacy of Kain series can be found under ''LoK News. Editing As mentioned above wikis are meant to be edited by anyone and everyone; in fact editor contributions are the life-blood of a wiki - without regular contributors, wikis 'die'. Don't worry about making mistakes; the nature of the site means they can always be re-edited and fixed. Editing is a fairly simple, though if you are unsure you can always see the help pages below, or use the the Sandbox to test effects yourself and see other basic tips. To start contributing you may want to begin by correcting mistakes. Find a page that has an error and simply click on one of the Edit links around the page (ideally the one right above the section you want to edit). This will take you to one of two select-able editor views; the more straightforward Visual editor and the more complicated but more powerful Source mode. Type in and use the icons to make changes to the page, then Preview to see they have the correct effect, and then Publish them to post it up. You don't have to register to to do this, but it may be useful to do so to monitor your changes and communicate effectively with other users. Alongside improving pages by editing, content of pages can be discussed and improvements suggested and debated on Talk pages (linked next to the top 'Edit' button.), whilst for more general wiki-wide content and policy discussion, you can use the forum. In both of these instances, the same rules apply as in editing, but you must sign at the end of your posts by typing ~~~~ this will generate a 'signature' stamp to aid identification and discussion Help Pages and Guidelines If you need help editing, you could start with '' '' or you can see the the tutorial on the Central Wikia. There are also more help pages in the help category. Whilst Talk page help can be found on '' . Beyond these general help pages there are a number of general pages that may be useful to editor and provides usage tips and general guidelines. Other tips for page content and style can be found on the ''Manual of Style. A list of pages that are incomplete or blank and require help editing can be found on the Stubs list. For an overview of currents projects, details of ongoing plans and future requirements of this wiki - see MyHome/Community Corner. Category:Legacy of Kain Wiki de:Legacy_of_Kain_Wiki:Community_Portal